Stay with me, don't leave me
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Ce que j'imagine en suite de l'épisode 24 qui m'a boulversée...


Bon voici un OS d'un pari que j'ai perdu donc je poste cet OS, j'ai été pour le coup inspiré et finalement ce n'est pas trop un gage !

Donc je vous avertis qu'il est un mega spoile de l'épisode 24 qui comme tout le monde m'a bouleversée alors si y'en a encore qui n'ont pas vue le zod, il ne vaut mieux pas lire cet OS !

Merci à mon sadico romantico encore une fois pour ses conseils avisés !

Donc OS SPOILE

**Stay with me, don't leave me…**

**Rick**

- Stay with me Kate, stay with me, don't leave me, stay with me... Des sanglots s'échappaient de ma voix, je n'arrivais pas à réaliser. Elle était allongée sur l'herbe se vidant de son sang. Elle me regardait, je voyais la peur dans ses yeux, elle cherchait de l'aide à travers mes yeux, du soutien comme je m'efforçais toujours de lui donner. Mais là j'étais impuissant, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre que de la supplier de ne pas me quitter… Je devais lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard je devais lui dire combien elle comptait pour moi…

- I love you, I love you Kate... Elle me regarda esquissant un demi-sourire puis s'éteint… je retenais mes larmes jusqu'à présent pour elle mais là c'était trop dur. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre, pas elle, pas celle que j'aimais plus que ma vie, pas celle que j'avais tant chercher, celle qui m'avait redonné le goût de vivre, de l'écriture. Non elle ne pouvait pas me laisser. J'effectuais un massage cardiaque vigoureux et au bout de quelques minutes qui me semblait des jours, j'entendis une respiration saccadée. Les secours arrivèrent et prirent le relais. Je restais comme un imbécile assis sur l'herbe, les mains maculées de sang. Je vis le père de Kate s'engouffrer dans l'ambulance tenant la main de sa fille. Ma muse était à présent intubée : je n'aimais pas cela car cela signifiait qu'elle ne respirait pas d'elle-même. Ma fille vint en hurlant vers moi.

- Papa tu n'as rien ? Je ne réalisais pas, elle me secouait je la regardais sans la voir mon esprit était déconnecté de mon corps. Lorsque soudain l'image de la femme que j'aimais se matérialisa dans mon esprit, elle me souriait. Je me levais d'un coup ignorant les cris de ma mère et ma fille. Je courus vers une voiture de police qui se trouvait aux abords du cimetière et montais à bord, la clé étant sur le contact. Je démarrais donc en trombe. Suivant l'ambulance partie il y a peu. Je ne tins pas compte des flics qui couraient derrière la voiture que je venais de voler je voulais la suivre, ne pas la laisser seule, être auprès d'elle comme je l'avais toujours fait.

Arrivé devant les urgences, je vis les ambulanciers sortir ma Kate du véhicule suivi de près par Jim son père. Ce dernier me vit surpris, il regarda derrière moi et vit la voiture de police. Il me regarda esquissant un faible sourire comme sa fille lors de ma déclaration avant de sombrer. Mon cœur se serra car ce sourire était celui de celle que j'aimais.

Les secouristes firent leur rapport aux médecins urgentistes et le peu que je comprenais ne semblait pas rassurant du tout. L'amour de ma vie était dans le coma et avait besoin d'une transfusion sanguine. Ils demandèrent son groupe sanguin à son père.

- O négatif. Je vis les médecins se regarder, préoccupés.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? S'inquiéta Jim.

- Malheureusement le groupe sanguin O négatif est rare et nous n'avons plus de poche de sang en stock, les dons se font rares et les commandes n'arrivent pas toujours en temps et en heures..

- Je suis O négatif prenez mon sang, tout, s'il le faut mais sauvez là ! Dis-je, désespéré. Les médecins se regardèrent surpris par cette réponse spontanée mais pouvant être lourde de conséquences.

- Monsieur…

- Castle !

- Monsieur Castle, ce n'est pas aussi simple, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et nous devrions vous en prélever une grande quantité, cela pourra être risqué ! Je me sentais devenir fou. Arrachant une feuille d'un calepin posé sur le comptoir d'accueil, je leur écris une décharge signée.

- Peu importe, je veux qu'elle vive et si mon sang peut l'aider alors je suis près à tout faire pour cela ! Les médecins se regardèrent perplexes.

- Là n'est pas la question mais… cela peut être très dangereux, vous pourriez y perdre la vie.

- Que dois-je dire de plus ? Peu importe ce qu'il lui faudra, je veux la sauver, s'il vous plait ! Jim s'approcha de moi me serrant dans ses bras pour me calmer, me remerciant silencieusement mais cela n'y faisait rien car je sentais les soubresauts de son corps faire écho à ma détresse. Les médecins se regardèrent de nouveau.

- Vous allez attendre combien de temps avant de vous décider ? Elle est mourante et on n'a pas toute la journée !

- Il faut faire des tests avant cela !

- Alors magnez-vous. Hurlais-je en enlevant ma veste.

- Apres les tests de rigeur, ils me prélevèrent une première poche de sang puis une seconde. Je commençais à sombrer entendant à peine ce que l'on me disais mais je luttais pour ne pas m'évanouir, non il fallait que je tienne pour elle

- Monsieur Castle ça va ?

- O…oui Kate, où est elle ?

- Au block, ils vont lui extraire la balle mais pour l'instant nous allons arrêter le prélèvement, cela devrais lui suffire les médecins ont arrêter l'hémorragie reposer vous et buvez ceci. Elle me tendit une bouteille de jus de fruit que je bus avec difficultés.

- Il faut la sau…vée je vous en pris prenez tout ce q'il lui faut s'il vous plait… Je vis l'infirmière se pencher sur moi le sourire aux lèvres et me murmurer.

- C'est bon, elle ira bien grâce à vous. Ce fut les dernières paroles que j'entendis avant de sombre dans l'inconscience.

**Kate**

Je marchais depuis un long moment déjà. Devant moi je ne voyais qu'une immensité blanche, je marchais sans but précis, j'étais bien, je n'avais plus mal. Toute ma souffrance physique ou mentale avait disparu. J'aurais voulu rester ici pour toujours. J'aperçus une lumière au loin et m'en approchais, plus j'avançais et plus elle était vive mais pas aveuglante pour autant. J'arrivais à proximité et une félicitée m'envahit bienfaisante, je voulais continuer ma route vers ce bien être j'avançais un pas de plus à la limite de cette lumière si agréable lorsqu'une ombre se dessina devant moi.

D'abord je ne discernai pas les traits de cette silhouette mais petit à petit, je pus deviner les traits de cette ombre. Mon dieu, cette apparition n'était autre que ma mère. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules sur mes joues, je me jetais dans ses bras sans me poser plus de questions, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps toutes celles que j'avais retenues si souvent.

Je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi posant sa tête sur la mienne comme elle le faisait lorsque j'étais enfant pour me faire un câlin. A cet instant je redevins la petite fille innocente que j'étais. Je sentais la chaleur des bras de ma mère qui me réconfortait. Je fermais les yeux elle me chantait une berceuse, je m'endormais dans ses bras heureuse.

.com/watch?v=R281_fQcCow&feature=related

Je m'éveillais paniquée et tout en sentant des bras frêles autour de moi, je vis ma mère qui me souriait, je lui souris à mon tour, me serrant un peu plus contre elle fermant les yeux de bien être. Quel bonheur de la sentir tout contre moi.

- Ma Katie, il va te falloir repartir maintenant ! Je refusais catégoriquement.

- Noooooon, je veux rester avec toi maman, pour toujours ! Tu m'as tellement manqué, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime.

- Je sais tout ça ma Katie et tu me manques aussi depuis ce fameux jour mais ta place n'est pas ici ! Je refusais de l'entendre parler.

- Ils ont besoin de toi en bas ! Je secouais la tête.

- Non ma vie n'est que succession de douleurs et de souffrance sans toi. Je ne compte plus les nuits où je fais des cauchemars, où je me réveille en criant, je n'arrive pas à vivre sans toi ! Ma mère resserra son étreinte.

- Pourtant tu es bien arrivé à aider ton père à se sortir de son alcoolisme ma chérie et je suis si fière de toi pour cela ! Tu es une bonne fille mais mon ange, tu as cessé de vivre depuis ma mort et j'en suis si triste, c'est comme si tu avais fermé la porte à la Katie que je connaissais pour laisser apparaître la nouvelle Kate, une personne s'étant juré de ne plus jamais aimer à nouveau ! Je regardais ma mère, ses yeux, embuées de larmes provoquèrent les miennes :

- Je ne veux pas te quitter maman, je t'aime, je t'en prie… je t'en supplie, laisse-moi rester ici ! Elle me caressa la joue essuyant mes larmes au passage.

- Mon ange ta place n'est pas auprès de moi pour l'instant, tu dois vivre ta vie, tu dois penser à ton père. Il m'a perdu, il ne supportera pas de te perdre toi aussi. Qui veillerait sur lui ? Je niais l'évidence.

- S'il te plait maman, je veux rester avec toi. Elle me regarda tristement.

- Tu ne le reverras plus lui non plus, celui qui occupe ton cœur, tes pensées, ton âme, celui qui hante tes nuits, celui qui a fait renaître la femme qui est en toi, celui que tu aimes en secret, ton amour… J'ouvris de grands yeux, comment pouvait elle savoir ? Non je ne pouvais pas laisser ma mère encore une fois, je voulais être là pour elle, ne plus la laisser encore seule.

- Il s'en remettra maman, près de toi, je n'y penserais plus…Elle me serra de nouveau contre elle, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

- On n'oublie pas son grand amour ma fille, non c'est impossible, je pense à ton père à chaque seconde qui passe, il me manque tant… ne fais pas ça ma Katie…

- Et… crois-tu que ton père m'ait oublié ? Je relevais la tête, je connaissais la réponse.

- Il n'a jamais voulu refaire sa vie plus de douze ans après ma mort. J'aimerais qu'il soit heureux ma Katie mais chaque soir il me parle, chaque soir il pleure ma mort ! Une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

- Veux-tu ça pour l'homme que tu aimes ? Je réfléchis.

- Ce n'est pas pareil maman, je l'ai repoussé au moment où il s'est confié à moi et j'ai peur de l'avoir perdu pour toujours cette fois !

- Ah oui penses-tu vraiment cela ? Regardes alors ! D'un coup je me sentis transportée par un tourbillon. Une salle d'attente apparut sous mes yeux. Tous mes amis étaient là, ainsi que mon père, Alexis et Martha mais pas de trace de Rick.

- Tu vois il n'est même pas là, il se fiche de ce qui peut m'arriver ! Ma mère posa une main sur mon bras.

- Regardes chérie ! Un médecin vint à leur rencontre. Lanie et mon père prirent la parole avant même que ce dernier n'ait eue le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Comment va-t-elle docteur ?

- L'opération a réussi. Elle s'accroche mais a perdu beaucoup de sang, nous l'avons transfusé heureusement !

- Grâce à votre ami, Mlle Beckett a toutes les chances de s'en sortir sans garder de séquelles mais elle doit se réveiller au plus vite pour avoir une chance de récupérer. Pour l'instant je dirais qu'elle n'est pas sortie définitivement d'affaire et que tout repose sur sa volonté à sa battre. Martha s'avança :

- Et mon fils comment va-t-il ? Je regardais ma mère surprise. Pourquoi la mère de Rick posait-elle cette question ? Que lui était il arrivé ?

- Nous avons été obligé de lui prélever beaucoup plus de sang que prévu. Il est pour l'heure plongé dans une profonde léthargie. Je me crispais. Qu'avait il fait ? Ils lui avaient pris son sang pour me le transfuser à moi mais pourquoi ?

- C'était la seule solution ma Katie. Il s'est proposé car l'hôpital suite à un concours de circonstances n'avait plus de poche de ton groupe sanguin et miraculeusement ton partenaire et toi êtes du même groupe. Il n'a pas hésité ma chérie et était prêt à tout te donner, au péril de sa vie. Je reportais mon attention sur la scène comme subjuguée.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il est dans le coma ? S'horrifia Alexis.

- Non mademoiselle dans une inconscience dans laquelle il ne souhaite pas sortir, comme s'il attendait un événement spécial !

- Mais est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ?

- Tout dépendra de lui ! Le tourbillon reprit, nous nous retrouvâmes dans une chambre d'hôpital, je vis le corps de mon écrivain allongé dans un lit. J'observais son visage, il était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Mon cœur se serra à la vue de cet homme qui était toujours là pour moi, en toute circonstance !

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça imbécile ! Il faut encore que tu joues les héros ! Les larmes coulèrent sur mon visage. Ma mère me prit dans ses bras.

- Il ne s'en remettra pas mon ange, cet homme t'aime comme jamais aucun autre homme ne pourra t'aimer et je sais ma fille, que tu l'aimes aussi. Tu dois repartir. Je niais l'évidence.

- Non maman je ne veux pas te quitter, je veux rester avec toi ! Je vis le visage de ma mère se peindre de tristesse.

- Tu ne veux pas de moi à tes côtés maman ?

- Ce n'est pas ton heure ma chérie. Je me jetais dans ses bras.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Et si tout cela était mon destin ?

- Tu te fourvoies ma fille et tu le sais !

- If only kid ! Je me retournais et vis mon ami et mentor Royce me sourire.

- If only, n'oublies pas, n'attends pas qu'il soit trop tard ! Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il avait déjà disparu, laissant la place à mon Capitaine ! Il s'approcha de moi, me prit dans ses bras, les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur mes joues.

- We speak for the dead, that's a job, but we don't owe 'em our lives.

- Les victoires n'existent pas Kate, seules les batailles comptent. À la fin on peut espérer se trouver et s'affirmer. Et sur ces paroles lui aussi disparut.

- Tu l'as dis toi-même ma chérie, quand on a beaucoup de chance on trouve quelqu'un pour être à ses côtés !

- Tu as trouvé cette personne en Richard Castle, ne l'abandonne pas, il a besoin de toi ! Je ravalais ma salive :

- Et si c'est lui qui m'abandonnait ? Toutes les personnes qui me sont chères meurent un jour ou l'autre. Je suis néfaste pour lui le mieux est de ne plus revenir… Lorsque j'eus prononcé ces paroles je me décidai à faire un pas vers la lumière, certaine de ma conviction. J'allais franchir le seuil de cette aura lorsque j'entendis une voix me hurler, je la reconnus immédiatement :

- Stay with me Kate, don't leave me, please stay with me !

- I love you Kate, I love you ! Je me tournais ne vis rien mais la voix de Rick raisonna, incessante dans ma tête, suppliante, sanglotante. Je regardais ma mère, les larmes me vinrent dans un torrent inépuisable, elle me sourit :

- Vas ma chérie et vis ta vie, ta mère sera toujours là pour toi, à jamais ! Je fus happée dans un tourbillon. Je me réveillais en sursaut. Regardant autour de moi je vis mon père, penché au dessus de moi le sourire aux lèvres, il me serra dans ses bras.

- Rick ! J'entendis sa voix faire écho à la mienne au même instant..

- Kate ! Je tournais la tête, il était allongé dans le lit voisin au mien, il me souriait, les yeux embrumés.

- Quel bonheur de vous voir tous deux vous réveiller en même temps ! Entendis-je Martha dire en pleurant. Je regardais mon ami, mon partenaire et bien plus encore celui que j'aime, nous étions encore une fois connectés l'un à l'autre. Je lui répondis tout simplement

- Me too Rick, me too…

- Merci, d'être revenue ! Me dit il les larmes aux yeux. Je lui souris tendant ma main pour attraper la sienne qu'il saisit en la serrant fort.

- Always, Rick, Always !


End file.
